


In Your Eyes

by verhalen



Series: Seeds of Fire [11]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), Flameborn Omegaverse, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Fëanor loves Fingolfin's eyes.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: Seeds of Fire [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418458
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sunshine Challenge Prompt #5: Blue](https://sunshine-challenge.dreamwidth.org/5938.html):
> 
> _Blue is a tranquil color that is associated with a variety of things including: balance, discovery, peace, calm, openness, patience, honor, grace, trust, depression, recovery, prophecy, respect, empathy, flexibility, and water._
> 
> _"Sun-bleached bones were most wonderful against the blue – that blue that will always be there as it is now after all man’s destruction is finished." – Georgia O’Keeffe_
> 
> _Blue is often introspective and deep in its calm stillness. ...Please feel free to answer in whichever way comes naturally to you._
> 
> Blue, of course, reminds me of Fingolfin's eyes and the way Fëanor feels about them. The title of this fic comes from the song "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel, which is one of my Fëanor/Fingolfin ship songs ([audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU8OJAOMbPg) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/petergabriel/inyoureyes.html)).

It seemed to Fëanor that more than anyone else he'd known, Fingolfin's eyes were indeed the window to his fëa. They were light blue, iridescent. They were like the stars - icy cold as space, and yet burning with the fire of novas, as intense as a galaxy exploding. Fingolfin, himself, was outwardly cold and reserved, yet in private he was warm, loving... passionate, a fierce, savage lust that ripped Fëanor apart and put him back together each time.

Fëanor loved to get lost in those eyes. Even more than the sex - which itself was magnificent, a force of nature made flesh - it was holding Fingolfin and being held by him and looking into his eyes, that Fëanor enjoyed. He felt as if he were witnessing some holy mystery.

This was his religion. Not the Valar, not Eru, but the truth he saw in his brother-lover's eyes, the depth, the wonder he felt, looking upon something so beautiful. When he and Fingolfin lay there in the afterglow of their lovemaking and Fëanor looked into those eyes, he felt infinite... like no matter what else was going on in the world, no matter what troubles they faced, there was a light that could not be quenched, a light within each of the Finwion brothers that would survive any darkness.

And that was sacred to him.


End file.
